Any Excuse
by The-Lady-Smaell
Summary: Jūshirō and Shunsui enjoy a quiet night on Sōkyoku hill. But why is Yamamoto suddenly there and waving his sword at them? *Random Cracky Drabble*


A/N: Yet another reason why I need to sleep more (Other than my deteriorating mental health XD) Damn Bleach has infected me... Evil, evil manga. First of my (hopefully) regular updates.

Disclaimer: Don't own Juu, Shun or Yama-Jii... Wish I did *Glomps Ukitake*

Rating: K (Wow that's a rarity lol)

Any Excuse

The sun began to set over the Seireitei, tendrils of fading light creeping across the pristine stone of the central buildings. High upon the Sōkyoku hill sat two familiar figures, glasses of warm sake clasped in their hands.

Ukitake Jūshirō turned to his long time friend and fellow captain, a gentle smile gracing his features as he raised his glass.

"To peaceful times."

Tilting his hat Kyōraku returned the smile and clinked his glass against his companions.

"I'll drink to that Juu."

The pair sat in silence watching as the twilight engulfed their home and sipped their drinks, enjoying the peaceful evening. And for the first time in what seemed like an eternity the two men began to truly relax.

They both _really_ should have known better.

The second they dropped their guard a familiar _fearsome_ reiatsu flared behind them causing the two men to look at each other in alarm. The pressure approached from behind and both Jūshirō and Shunsui gulped, not liking the distinctly _enraged _edge to the reiatsu.

"So you two whipper-snappers... What is it this time?"

A look of utter confusion crossed the younger Captains' faces; they honestly had no idea what their Sensei was going on about. Steeling his nerve Ukitake turned toward the Captain-commander and asked the question that was on both of their lips.

"Um... Sensei what on earth are you talking about?"

The look on Yamamoto's face was nothing short of terrifying and although generally Shunsui and Jūshirō were not afraid of their mentor even they couldn't repress the small shiver of fear.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Came the stiff reply.

Kyōraku downed the rest of his sake and stood casually adjusting his hat and kimono, the deceptive calm with which he did so belying the tension in his body.

"Yare Yare Yama-Jii…. We really don't."

The old man frowned deeply.

"Such lies will not be tolerated, especially from those who should know better."

Yamamoto unsheathed his sword and pointed it at his two pupils, the metal of the blade glinting in the pale light.

"Sensei we really have no clue what you're talking about, things are peaceful why would we want to fight you?"

Ukitake stood side by side with his laid back partner, a faint flicker of panic registering in his eyes. He truly had no idea what the hell was going on but he was determined to find out what was, before this really got out of hand. Yamamoto seemed completely dissuaded by his student's words and grumbled under his breath.

"You upstarts… First it was the Sōkyoku, then the Reigai*. How many times will you oppose me…?"

Shunsui moved his hand to grip the hilt of Katen Kyōkotsu, just a precaution of course but he knew not to take any chances with the wily old man.

"Still confused over here old man, admittedly the first one was us but those Reigai were being controlled."

Jūshirō just resisted the urge to slap his palm to his face at Shunsui's antagonizing tone but seeing the smirk on the dark haired man's face he suddenly knew that the eighth captain knew what he was doing.

And apparently that was goading the most powerful Shingami in the entire Soul Society into a fight.

Honestly, it appeared those two-thousand odd years of drinking and mischief had finally caught up with him. Just _why_ did he have to drag him into these messes?

It appeared that their Sensei was none too pleased by his apparent stupidity either and he released his shikai engulfing the whole area in a wave of flame.

Now knowing there was little choice both Jūshirō and Shunsui drew their swords and set to the fight.

The battle raged, maybe for minutes, maybe for hours but by the end of it all three men were exhausted and laying on the ground.

Kyōraku reached out and grabbed hold of his hat, pleasantly surprised to find it hadn't been incinerated. With some effort he sat up and smirked at the other two panting men, a twinkle of mischief in his eye.

"Yare, yare Yama-Jii… Next time you want to spar you can just ask us instead of trying to come up with an excuse."

Again Jūshirō mentally face palmed but at seeing the momentary flicker of embarrassment cross their Sensei's face he knew his good friend had appeared to have hit the nail on the head. Unwillingly he felt his jaw drop and shook his head.

Why was he surrounded by bat-shit crazy people?

~End~

*Just in case you only read the manga this is from the anime... They're sorta like Gigai but for use in the soul society and yes they had another fight.

A/N: Urgh… this idea was funnier in my head. The idea of Yama-Jii making an excuse to get a sparring match kinda amused me… he doesn't get to fight much and most of his subordinates are crap scared of fighting him so he would have to be sneaky in order to stretch his old bones. NAd it nearly is always against these two ^_^

Meh.

Oh and W00t! actually managed to keep this as a drabble ^_^


End file.
